Not What He's Used To
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Jennifer, Jinny to her friends, comes to Charming seeking her big brother to deliver a message on behalf of an enemy. But as time goes on they find out the enemy is not who they say they are. Also Jinny finds herself falling for the Charming S.A.A. Tig/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**JJ-Jefferu:** Okay, okay since **Angel N Darkness** wants me to post it so badly I shall. This is a new story, erm, I am not too sure where it's going since when I write it, it just flowsbut it's not really set during any of the seasons (as far as I can tell at the moment). I hope you liked it? There's won't be any Tig romance for at least a couple chapters, 3 I think. So just bare with me, I'm building up to it, for once -smiles.

THANK YOU **TrappedinaPhoto** for being the wonderful wifey/bestie/daughter/kitty/whatever else I may have forgotten and Proofing this for me, seeing as without your reading over it would suck horribly.

My Disclaimer that is throughout all my SOA fics now:

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also I am, again, using Song titles as Chapter titles. Let's see if you can guess the band. I am going to try to just use this band, until I run out of titles I like for my story. The titles of the SONG, not the song itself (cause I'm not sure I've listen to them all) sort of match the chapter.

Please Enjoy. Feed Back would be apprieacted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sending Postcards from a Plane Crash <strong>

Taking in the site of the business in front of her, Jennifer, Jinny to close friends and family, suddenly felt self-conscious. Not that she was unattractive but in comparison to the half-naked women who were strutting around the garage parking lot as if they owed it. Nor was she ignorant to the way the workers and possibly other members of the charter watched them. The look in their eyes reminded Jinny of ravenous wolves about to devour a flock of sheep. Jinny's hair was definitely not like the women, but presented themselves like overzealous teenage girls getting ready for some concert or party that their parents had forbidden them from. Jinny's hair was short and spiked in the back, in its natural brown color, while the front portion of her hair was layered, with the longest piece resting on her breasts, and dyed blue. It was something that started out as an accident but Jinny fell in love with it and has kept it in this style since she was a senior in high school, about seven years ago. Her upper body was hidden under a slightly too big for her, grey Arizona Western College hoodie, under the hoodie was a black and green tank top. It was semi-hot in Charming, but the hoodie was to hide the cuts and bruises that stretched up and down the lengths of both arms, she also had a few tattoos taking up her wrist and one of her shoulders. Black skinny jeans covered her legs, to protect them from the hot metal of her bike, and tucked inside a pair of knee high riding boots. Jinny's eyes scanned the parking lot; she was having an internal debate with herself. She was trying to decide if she was going to pull into the garage or turn tail and run. Rachel, her companion, had other ideas it seemed.

"Oh for fucks sake Jinny, man up and go find him. He's not going to turn his back on you now, he promised to help you when you needed it. After all, your brother always keeps his word." Rachel said pushing Jinny from her position on the bike next to her. Rachel was your different than average Asian, sure she was smart and beautiful, but she loved danger, hated her natural hair color and had a bit of tattoos covering her skin. She was always unique and then she went through a rebellious stage, because she hated her mother. After successfully pissing her mom off, Rachel decided that she liked it too much to change it, so her dyed red hair was short all around.

"Ray," Jinny sighed as she began to speak. "It's not that simple. We haven't spoken in years, he stopped talking to me. Hell if it wasn't for mom, I wouldn't know where the hell he was. So I highly doubt he's going to want to jump into my life, now of all times. He probably has a lot on his plate," Jinny finished, almost shouting at her. Her blue eyes glared into her friends brown ones. Apparently their little conversation had caught the attention of the employees.

"Can I help you two?" An accented voice asked. Jinny broke her glaring with her best friend and turned to the man who just spoke. She inwardly groaned when she realized he wasn't alone. Behind the tall, slightly pudgy (he had a bit of a belly), scared man was two others. One was taller than the first, with brown curly hair and blue eyes that Jinny could get lost in, wearing a Teller-Morrow work shirt that read Tig. Beside Tig stood a shorter man, Hispanic from the looks of it, with lightning bolt tattoos on either side of his mohawk. Jinny opens her mouth to speak but Rachel speaks first.

"Yeah, we were just about to pull fully into the garage, our bikes need a bit of maintenance. Jinny was just a bit unsure about this," Rachel tells them, she glances over at Jinny. Jinny let out a breath that she didn't really know she was holding. Out of the corner of her eye, Jinny noticed that the blue eyed man, Tig, and the Hispanic shared a look, obliviously not trusting them. Not that Jinny would blame them. Two chicks idling outside your place of business arguing about pulling in, she'd feel the same way.

"Alright come on in then," the accented man tells them. "Pull into Tig's bay; he'll be the one to check 'em." He finishes. Jinny nods and looks over at the tall blue eyed man.

"And which bay is yours, exactly? I assume that your names aren't just thrown up over each individual one," Jinny asks him, looking solemnly at him, ignoring the other two. His lips twitch, he was fighting a smile and she knew it. Though the thing that got Jinny, as she stood staring at him, was how attracted she felt to this blue eyed, curly haired man.

"Follow me," he says looking away from Jinny and turns to head towards the garage. Rachel bumps Jinny again causing the blue eyed girl to look over at the brown eyed, red head. Jinny pushes her back.

"Watch it," Rachel says loud enough for everyone to hear her as they follow Tig to his stall. Jinny can't help but laugh at Rachel.

"Whatever Ray," as the two pull up into his bay, Jinny felt a ton of eyes watching the two of them. Killing her engine, Jinny puts down the kick stand and swings her left leg over her blue Kawasaki Ninja 250R. Once both her feet were on the concrete, Jinny takes off her helmet and looks over at Rachel, who had mimicked her actions. Jinny shook her head, the two were so much alike, but given their friendship and how close they were it made sense. The two had been connected at the hip since they were sixteen.

"How hard do you think it will be to track down your brother, Jin?" Rachel asks walking over towards Jinny. She shrugs and looks around the parking lot of Teller-Morrow, looking around for any familiar faces.

"It all depends, Charming may not be very big, but if I know my brother, like I do despite all the years of us apart, then they would call him a different name then I, erm, we do. Especially if Kozik's word is anything to go by," Jinny replies, she always forgot that her brother and Rachel had a fling.

"So you're looking for someone in Charming?" Tig asks as he walks towards the two. Jinny nods and begins to replies.

"Yeah, my brother, according to my mom, stays in Charming unless he has some business to attend to," Jinny relays what her mom had told her when she called up two days ago. She left out the fact that she knew the specifics of what he does. Despite Tig's appearance for all Jinny knew he could just be a grease monkey and not a patched member. Tig looks at the short, blue eyed female in front of him questioningly. Jinny rolled her eyes, as she saw the unspoken questions in his eyes. The roar of engines alerted Jinny that there was a group of people pulling into the parking lot on motorcycles. As they parked, in what appeared to be predetermined places, one of the guys stood out to Jinny. It wasn't until he took off his helmet that Jinny realized why he stood out.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Rachel mumbled, just barely loud enough for Jinny to hear.

"Thank you for being a brain thief and stealing the words right out of my head, Ray." Jinny tells to Rachel joking, Rachel in turn pushes her friend. They both watched as Jinny's brother walked towards them, but both doubted he was heading to them. More likely they were heading towards Tig.

"Give me a second; I need to talk with Happy. I'll be with you right after that." Tig tells the two before walking to meet Happy half way. Rachel and Jinny share a look before breaking into laughter. Kozik had told them, that David now went by Happy. Neither woman believed him until they heard Tig call him that. Tig and Happy watched as the two women laughed, it caused Rachel and Jinny to laugh harder. The two's mental stability was questionable, and this was one of those times it was called into question. A twinge of pain shot through Jinny's ribs; resulting in her to abruptly stop laughing and grab her left side.

"Shit," Jinny gasps, as she tries desperately to fill her lungs with air as to attempt breathe properly.

"Fucking Christ Jennifer, why the hell didn't you tell me the bustards kicked you in the ribs?" Rachel shouts, forgetting they were in a public place filled with people. Jinny freezes as she feels the stares on her again.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE FUCKING WORLD, RACHEL-ANN," Jinny screams at her, glaring at Rachel. Most people would be shocked at being yelled at by someone who was taller and slightly bigger than you. But not those two, they always had these moments, but usual it was not a serious matter. But to those watching the two unknown females, they were a bit concerned for the smaller of the two.

"Yeah, well it's better than you hiding it from everyone. You won't say shit to your brother, I know you won't. And I know you better than you think. God, you and your brother are defiantly related. And Hell if I didn't know there was at least a four year difference between your ages, I would swear you and David are the fucking twins. Damn it Jennifer, you need to tell him this shit, and I recommend doing it soon before he finds out from someone else, someone worse." Rachel fires back at Jinny. Jinny let out a sigh, thankful that Rachel didn't yell back at her, after she did it to her. It showed that out of Rachel and Jinny, Rachel was the more level headed of the two of them. Hell it was because Rachel suggested the two to come to Charming to find David that the two were in the small Californian town. Jinny didn't want to involve her brother in her problems, but Rachel reasoned it was his fault that she got jumped and the shit beat out of her.

"Rachel, just don't. Not right now. We need to get the bikes checked out and then we can head over to St. Thomas to get me checked out. Just please Ray," Jinny pleads with the shorter woman. Rachel sighs and nods.

"Fine," Rachel replies and pulls out her white Blackberry Curve and hits a few buttons before putting the PDA phone up to her ear. "Yeah, we made it here safely. She's fine, but lied to us. They hurt her ribs." There was a pause of silence. "Yes she is a dumbass. I'll let her know," Rachel clicked a button on her phone as she brought it down from her ear. Jinny had a look of defeat on her face. Rachel had just called their best friend Levi.

"Fuck, I'm so screwed." Jinny grumbled and a look of realization dawned on her as she looked in the direction of Tig and her brother. She crossed her arms and glared at them. "What?" Jinny snapped at them, and then looked at her bike and back at the two men. She shook her head and mounted her bike. "Forget about the bike. I'm leaving," Jinny didn't have the patience's to deal with the questions she was sure Tig would fire off at her. Just by looking at him, she could tell he was someone who observed and questioned things that he didn't know. And Jinny was not up for spilling her guts to a stranger as to why she had spent the past two days riding from Yuma to Charming, regardless of her brother being with him. Securing her helmet she turns to Rachel. "Have someone give you directions. I'm heading over to the hospital, my ribs are killing me." And with that Jinny backed her bike out of Tig's bay and sped away, leaving behind two shocked SAMCRO members and a defeated looking Rachel.

Driving the streets of Charming to St. Thomas was harder than Jinny remembered it. But then again, she hadn't recognized anyone in Charming nor did they seem to recognize her. She was vaguely starting to remember Tig, Chibs, and the others who were here when she had visited him last. Happy had told Jinny, that he didn't want her involved in club stuff the last time she had been in Charming, which was over seven years ago when she was a senior in High School. Pulling into the parking lot, Jinny noticed there was another bike parked in the lot. It reminded her of her brothers, but she pushed the thought a side and proceed inside the hospital. Jinny wanted to get the hospital visit over with so she could face her brother.

The waiting room was the worst thirty minutes of Jinny's life. It was not overly crowded just a bore, there was nothing to hold her interest in the room. Jinny's phone had only provided minimum entertainment because it died half-way through a game of Angry Birds. Then the doctor took her sweet ass time doing Jinny's x-rays and bandaging and stitching a few of her deeper cuts. Walking out of the Pharmacy, Jinny yawned as she glanced down at her watch. It was three-thirty in the afternoon. Groaning Jinny read over the labels are the pain meds the doctor had prescribed her. She was going to be an extremely bitchy person until the ribs healed, she wasn't allowed to drink when using the pills nor was she allowed to drive after taking them. Jinny was so focused on reading the labels and how she was supposed to survive that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and walked straight into someone.

"Ah, fuck." She groaned as she started to fall backwards and was watching for the impact. Someone caught her arm before she could fall onto the floor. Jinny looked at the person and sighed. 'Fucking great,' she thought.

"Sorry- wait Jinny?" Kozik asks the brunette. Jinny nods and wraps an arm around his waist. "Does Happy know you're in town?" Jinny shrugs.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure if he does or not. I was at Teller-Morrow but my ribs started giving me problems, so I took off and came here." Kozik takes time to look Jinny over and his eyes widen.

"What the hell happened to you Jennifer?" Kozik asks Jinny, seriousness laced in his voice. Before Jinny can tell Kozik what happened, someone else speaks.

"That's what I would like to know," Happy's voice came from behind Jinny. Jinny jumped and turned. Standing a little over five feet behind her was her brother, Tig, and Rachel. Jinny sighs, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu:<strong> I hope you enjoyed it **Angel N Darkness ** as well as **JinnyTheGreat** who reviewed the newest chapter of Rewind and told me I should post this one. Please Review. I would like feed back but I won't hold it against you if you don't and just alert it. At least I know someone else likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu:** So...I know I just posted Chapter 1 and I usually wait at least a day before posting again, unless it's the end of my story. But since I have 4 reviews already and everyone seemed to want more especially **Angel N Darkness** who actually persuaded me to post this in the first place, I figured I would update again. Cause Reviews make me want to.

Now onto my Generic things for this story.

THANK YOU **TrappedinaPhoto** for being the wonderful wifey/bestie/daughter/kitty/whatever else I may have forgotten and Proofing this for me, seeing as without your reading over it would suck horribly.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also I am, again, using Song titles as Chapter titles. Let's see if you can guess the band. I am going to try to just use this band, until I run out of titles I like for my story. The titles of the SONG, not the song itself (cause I'm not sure I've listen to them all) sort of match the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?<strong>

Jinny stared at her brother, anxious look on her face. The group was seated inside a small dinner not too far from St. Thomas. Happy wanted to know why his sister was in Charming, especially with three broken ribs, two sets of stitches, and a bunch of bruises and smaller cuts. He was not a very happy son, he has been worried about his sister for years, and he even went as far as to cut off contact with her as to keep her away from getting involved in with club stuff. But from the looks of things it might not have been enough. Jinny let out a breath as a waitress came over to the table with her pen and pad out. Jinny could tell from the way that the waitress was looking between the three sons that she had either bedded one or all of them or she had been longing to get together with one of them.

"What can I get you boys? The usual," Beth, as her name tag read. Jinny rolled her eyes as the fake blonde who deliberately looked over her and Rachel. Rachel was sitting in between Happy and Kozik. While Rachel was sitting on the inside of Tig, by the window, Jinny reasoned that it was so she didn't bolt.

"Yeah," Rachel cleared her throat. "I would appreciate if you didn't act like my friend and I didn't exist, _Bethy_," Rachel says, a glare firmly on her face. Beth turned to Rachel a look of utter disgust on her face as she glanced over what Rachel was wearing, which was a black tank top, hidden under a red zip up hoodie with a pair of black skinny jeans. Then Beth's attention turned to Jinny and glanced at Tig and snorted.

"As I was saying," the waitress started. "Can I get you three the usual?" she finished trying to be cute, a smile planted on her face. Jinny raised a brow and pushed Tig.

Tig turned to the small brunette next to him. Her eyes were nothing like her brothers, he guessed it was from her father. From what he gathered Happy and she shared the same mom. Tig also vaguely remembered her from about seven years ago talking with Happy at the shop. He raised a brow at the fact she pushed him. Jinny motioned with her hands she wanted out of the booth. Tig looked over to Happy, who seemed to have a certain gleam in his eyes as he watched his sister, Happy nodded to his friend. Tig stood and let the five foot three inch tall woman out of the booth. Jinny pushed past their waitress and walked over to the counter.

"Hi, I'm sitting in that booth over there," Jinny spoke to the cashier and motioned to the both that held three sons and an Asian. "And our waitress, um, what's her name. Shit, I'm sorry I can't recall her name. But she is being disrespect toward my friend, the Asian woman sitting between the blonde and bald headed men, and I. So I was wondering if I may speak to the manager or owner of this fine establishment." Jinny asked, speaking in a sincere and calm voice.

Rachel fought hard to keep from laughing at the look of Beth's face. It was a cross between disbelief and outrage. Tig didn't hide his amusement and smirked, watching amused as the cashier looked at the blonde waitress at their table before nodding and walking over to a tall man standing at the window talking to the cook. Kozik and Happy shook their heads; they too were amused and had smirks on their faces. The tall, brunette man walked away from the window as the black haired cashier followed, who you can only assume was the owner or manager, back over to where Jinny was standing.

"Yes miss, I am Daniel, I am the manager on duty. How may I help you?" The manager, now known as Daniel asked Jinny a smile on his face. Jinny smiled back at the man and for some unknown reason Tig didn't like the exchange.

"Yes you may. My name is Jennifer, but Jinny for short. I am sitting over there," Jinny again pointed at the table that held the three sons and her friend. The manager follows with his eyes to where she was pointing. "With my brother, his best friend, one of his co-workers and my friend. And our waitress, the blonde right there standing in front of the table. Um, what was her name? Shit, I apologize for not being able to remember her name, but I tend to not remember the names of people who are disrespectful to me or my family. But back to why I requested to speak with you. Are all of your employees like that? What I mean are all the female waitress' rude and ignore any female that comes in with any male associated with the sons? Because if that is the case then I'm afraid you are going to lose some business. I do not take kindly to being ignored or her apparent hatred towards two innocent women having lunch with their brother and or friends." Jinny says. The manager's eyes widen as he turns his gaze back to the short woman in front of him.

Beth is staring at Jinny with a look of pure hatred on her face, with a hint of shock. The three sons all stare at Jinny in shock. Sure Happy knew his sister preferred to use words instead of violence but he didn't realize she could be so blunt. Kozik's eyes were about the size of saucers, he knew Jinny pretty well, he after all had been keeping tabs on her for Happy, well until she realized and bitched him out. And Tig was watching her with a indescribable gleam in his eye. He knew that if she was related to Happy people best watch how they act to her, but this was shocking. Her bluntness was equal to that of Happy's fist in the ring. Tig could only imagine how well Jinny could fight, after all she was the Killer's little sister. Rachel had to cough a few times to keep from laughing at everyone's reaction to her best friend. This was the most entertainment she had in months, since all this mess started.

"So I would either like a new waitress or I think I'll take my business elsewhere." Jinny says, smiling at the manager.

"Yes I will handle this problem right now. Lunch is on the house for you and your party." Daniel tells Jinny as he makes his way around the counter and towards Beth. As Daniel's attention was focused on Beth, Jinny had a smug look on her face as she looked at Beth. Beth stared in disbelief as her manager pulled her away from the table and towards the back room, Staff room.

"Well I feel better," Jinny says as she walks back over to the table. Rachel couldn't control it, she just started laughing. Tig stands up and lets Jinny back inside. "So who's hungry?" Jinny asks smiling at the men around her. Tig throws his arm around Jinny's shoulder.

"Doll, I think I'm in love with you," Tig says jokingly. Happy, however, was not amuse, joking or not, he hit Tig. "Relax Killer, I was joking." Tig says putting his hands up in defense. Jinny joins Rachel in laughing.

"Ok enough," Happy says. Jinny and Rachel calm down and stop laughing. "Let's get to the real reason why we are here. Jinny, tell me what happened." Happy looks directly at his sister, Jinny sighs and takes a breath.

"Well about a month ago, we got some new comers in town." Jinny starts and sits back against the booth seat, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Not that that in itself is unusual. Yuma gets new people all the time, especially Mexicans. But they were a biker gang. At first Ray, Levi, and I thought nothing about it. They didn't bother us, and trust me if you saw the three of us together you might see why someone would. I mean an Asian, a half-white, half-Native American, and a German American are an unlikely looking group of three. Plus we are always loud and rowdy when we are together, no matter if we are in public or the private confines of one of our houses. We've had the cops called on us a few times for disturbing the peace." Rachel laughs at this comment. Happy glares at Rachel.

"Rachel, please be quiet. I would like to know what happened." Kozik says as he nudges the Asian next to him. Rachel quiets and glares at the blonde.

"Ray, it's ok. I don't think Happy wants this to endlessly go on and just wants it over with so he can be done with me." Jinny says, and ignores the looks that Happy, Rachel, and Kozik sent her that clearly said 'You have got to be kidding me.' "Anyway it wasn't until they had been in town about a week and a half that they started being around our hangouts all the time. At first we thought it was just a coincidence, they were popular hangouts for our age group. They didn't seem too much older than us anyway. One night though, Levi and I were talking about our brothers. Levi's brother was about ten years younger than us so he was talking about his problems as a freshman. Then I started talking about Happy and how because of his _job_ we hadn't spoke in like three years. I am still not sure how they connected that David was Happy, a member of the Sons of Anarchy charter. I mean I knew that you," Jinny says looking at her brother. "Went by Happy, Kozik told me, but I didn't believe him because it just made me want to laugh so much. Ray joined me in the laughter after I told her." Jinny smiled looking at her best friend. Happy coughs, pulling Jinny out of her memory.

"Is this leading up to what the hell happened to you?" Happy asked in his rough voice. Before Jinny could continue the manager came back to their table.

"I am sorry for Beth's behavior; believe it or not this is not the first time that something like this has happened before. Though I can guarantee this will be the last. But to ensure you get the best treatment, I will take your orders. What can I get you all?" Daniel told the table, before asking for their orders.

"The usual," Tig, Kozik, and Happy tell the manager one at a time. Obviously the Son's came here enough for everyone to know their orders.

"I'll take a chicken basket with a side of hash browns instead of the French fries with a strawberry milkshake and a Dr. Pepper," Jinny tells the manager. Rachel glares at Jinny, who smiles innocently.

"I would like the same thing as Jinny, expect instead of a strawberry milkshake I want a chocolate milkshake and a Coke," Rachel tells her order to him.

"I'll be right back with your drinks; your order will be done shortly. Again I apologize for Beth's actions; she will no longer be working here." And with that manager walks towards the kitchen to place the order.

"Well now that that is over," Kozik starts.

"You can finish your story." Happy finishes. Jinny sighs and continues.

"Well I know I didn't use Happy when I was talking about you but David instead, I didn't want to take the chance of someone connecting the dots. But somehow they figured out that I was talking about you. And four days ago, I was walking home from the gas station, it was only a few minutes from the apartment and I needed some cigarettes, and I was jumped. I can't tell you for sure how many there were. I know there were at least four of them. Two holding me back and two who were beating me. One of them said it was a message for SAMCRO." Jinny pauses and looks around the table. Going from the Tacoma Sergeant At Arms, Kozik, to her brother, to the Charming Sergeant At Arms, Tig. All three of them looked concerned. "I still can't imagine why they chose me of all people. I have had the least amount of contact with SAMCRO, I mean Happy you stopped contact with me to try to keep me out of everything." Jinny says and goes quiet as the manager comes back with their drinks.

"Here you go, your food will be out in about ten minutes," and he walked back off. The table was quiet for a few minutes before Happy speaks up.

"Do you know who it was?"

"The Mayans," Rachel speaks up. The three sons look at the two.

"Then it's my fault," Happy says. Jinny looks at her brother confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I may have cut contact but every so often I come down to Yuma to check on you. Despite you getting pissed at Kozik for keeping tabs on you, you still kept him up to date on where you were living, how you were paying for it and your relationships." Jinny's eyes widen at her brothers confession.

"Then it makes sense. They specifically named you when they were beating me." Jinny says.

Tig just sat there quiet the whole time, watching how Happy and Kozik interacting with the small brunette next to him. The one thing he was absolutely sure of. Both his brothers would protect her, and he was inclined to do the same. Not just because she was the sister of a brother, but because there was just something about her that awoke something in him, that he thought he would never feel again. And the only time he felt this, _protectiveness_, towards a female, excluding Gemma, was his girls. Now for some indescribable reason, Happy's little sister had weaseled her way in after only being in his presences for a little over thirty minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu: <strong> I hope you enjoyed this because I won't be updating again for a week. Don't want to run out of updates. :) Please Review. Reviews make me happy and me being happy makes me want to update more. (hence why this chapter came out.)


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ-Jefferu: **So I just realized, as I was about to upload this, I took three chapters (instead of using one, maybe two) for a day. That is a bit strange to me but I get my point across.

Now onto my Generic things for this story.

THANK YOU **TrappedinaPhoto** for being the wonderful wifey/bestie/daughter/kitty/whatever else I may have forgotten and Proofing this for me, seeing as without your reading over it would suck horribly.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also I am, again, using Song titles as Chapter titles. Let's see if you can guess the band. I am going to try to just use this band, until I run out of titles I like for my story. The titles of the SONG, not the song itself (cause I'm not sure I've listen to them all) sort of match the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over<strong>

Everyone was watching in wonder as the two women from earlier that day pulled in behind three of the sons. Shock filled their eyes even more when the two women got off their matching bikes and were pulled into a hug by the clubs killer. Never before had they seen Happy like that with anyone but his brothers.

"Does anyone know what that," Jax pauses and motions towards Happy and the two women he was hugging. "Is all about? I've never seen Hap like that. Nor do I recognize either of the chicks he's with. Think he has an Old Lady and didn't tell us?" Jax finishes and watches as the taller of the two pulls back from Happy and turns to the Tacoma Sergeant At Arms and hugs him. Now everyone was really confused. "What the hell is this?" Juice and Chibs walk over to the group that included Clay, Jax, Bobby and Opie.

"Those are the two that were here earlier," Juice says watching as the two women place their helmets under their arms and stand there talking with the three sons.

"Aye, the lass with the brown hair was the one that left in a hurry earlier after the two stopped fighting." Chibs says. The group watched as Tig placed his arm around the one Chibs was referring to and pulled her to him. They watched as a twinge of pain crossed her face and then she pushed him. Tig then said something pulling her closer to him and Happy, whose back was to the group, moved forward and pushed Tig. The woman glared at the killer and pushed him back.

"For Christ's sake, he was only joking Happy," Jinny told her brother as she pushed him away from Tig. She was quite fond of the Charming Sergeant At Arms, and she had only known him about an hour. After she explained why she came to Charming looking for Happy. Jinny and Tig developed a joking, flirty, friendship, much to the disappointment of Kozik, and the shock of Happy. "And by pushing him you just hurt my ribs more. Way to go jackass," Jinny added and put her hand on her ribs.

Now to say the club was shocked when they first arrive didn't compare to the shock they now felt. This short, no taller than five' three, woman had not only pushed Happy but then proceeded to talk back to him. But what shocked them more than the above stated was the fact that Happy took a step back and didn't say a word to her.

"I love the whole over protectiveness Hap, I really do, but there are more important matters than Tig joking around with me. It's just the way our friendship is going to be; you know how I forge unique relationships with people." Jinny says and moves her helmet down so that she was gripping it by the opening. She looks towards the garage and noticed that they had gained a group of onlookers. "Ya know, I think those men," she pointed behind Happy to where Clay and the others were observing. "Would love to be filled in on the situation. Frankly they looked a bit shocked, but that's just my opinion." Tig, Happy, and Kozik look over to them and see what she was talking about.

"Yeah, you're right." Happy rubs his head. "They need to know, this shit doesn't fly." Happy then looked between his sister and her friend. "You two have any stuff?" Jinny and Rachel share a look before shaking their heads.

"Nope, Ray wanted to make sure I didn't back out. So after work Tuesday she forced me onto my bike and we headed here." Jinny replied and looked down at her clothes. "I would kind of like a shower, now that you mention it. Is it possible for me to borrow some clothes? Ray, too?" Jinny asks and looks between the three men.

"Yeah I might have something that will fit you, but Shorty over there you'll have to ask Juice or your brother." Tig tells Jinny. He had affectionately started calling Rachel, Shorty, because after all she was barely five foot.

"As long as they are _your_ clothes and not some conquests I think we'll be alright." Jinny said, smiling innocently up at Tig. He smirked and shook his head.

"And you remembered doll," Tig said.

"Well duh, you, like to get laid. I am not stupid, I may have been here once time before, and though it took me a few minutes to remember people from seven years ago, but that will be forever burned into my memory," Jinny said cutely as she stepped away from Tig and over to her friend. "Now who is Juice? I don't think Ray needs to wear anymore of my brothers clothes. I will start having flashbacks." Jinny asked and looked over the group. If she remembered correctly the guy with the president patch was Clay, it looked like his step-son Jax was the V.P now, and beside Jax was more likely than not his best friend since birth Opie, and the short, slight fat, man was Bobby, then there was the two who were with Tig when Jinny and Rachel arrived. Jinny knew the taller and slightly pudgy one was Chibs. So that meant.

"He's the Latino with the mohawk," Happy says, a glare on his face as he looks at his sister. Rachel was also glaring at the brunette.

"Thanks for the mental images Jinny," Kozik says. "Just what I wanted to think about today, my friends sex life with his sister's best friend."

"No," Jinny says and covers her ears. "We do not speak of that! EVER! God Kozik, it was bad enough when it happened, but I would prefer to block out the stuff that I walked in on during that time period. Thanks for bringing it up." Jinny groans and glares at Kozik. Tig watched the display with amusement, so the short Asian had a sexually relationship with the killer. Tig briefly wondered if there were still feelings, of any kind, good or bad between the two.

"Koz, you best start running. My foot is about to be shoved up your ass." Rachel says deadly calm, a look of murder on his face. Kozik looks scared.

"I will just be," he points towards Clay. "Over there," Kozik finishes and speed walks over to the group of sons.

"So Tig about them clothes," Jinny says.

"Come with me, both of you. We can grab Juice on the way into the clubhouse." Tig says and starts walking towards the clubhouse. Jinny looks at her brother. "Can we steal your room? I can assure you that both of us would prefer to shower in your room, and then probably sleep in there." Happy nods and walks beside his sister as Rachel was in between them and Tig.

As the five walked towards the group, everyone was a bit confused as to what was going on. Kozik had a scared look on his face. Tig was smiling. The Asian looking girl was smiling and looking at Kozik with an evil gleam in her eye. While Happy was walking with the brunette girl, talking and with his arm slung around her shoulder, much like Tig had done earlier.

"Where's the fire Kozik?" Jax asked the blonde man. Kozik turned and looked at the red haired Asian and then back at his brothers.

"You do not want to know. Just know that the red head is scary when she is pissed. And I think I might have crossed a line with her. Again," Kozik informs them. Tig shakes his head as he walks up to Clay, Kozik had stood far away from Juice, knowing his chances of encountering the small woman was lessened. In the short time he had known both women, he knew that at one point or another that they both have proven to Kozik that they are not to be messed with.

"Aw is blondie scared of a five foot tall Asian?" Tig taunts. Kozik glared at Tig, and went to open his mouth to say something but Clay spoke.

"And just what the hell is going on here? Who are those two?" Clay asked his right hand man.

"Not my place to tell you. Happy will tell you," Tig says and looks to Juice. "The Asian chick needs to borrow some clothes, think you can lend her some?" Juice looks at the red head as she stopped and waited for Happy and the brunette.

"Yeah, I have something she can wear."

"Happy, what the hell is going on here. Who are they," Clay asks pointing to the two women at his side.

"I can tell you exactly who one of them is," Opie said looking closely at the brunette. "But I don't believe it." Jinny smiled at Opie; of course he'd be the only one to instantly know who she was.

"Is that so Opes?" Jinny asks him. The tall breaded man steps up to the brunette.

"Of course Jins," Opie pulls her into a hug. "How have you been?" Opie asks as he pulls back quickly at the sound of her whimper. A pained look was on Jinny's face.

"Careful of the ribs, Bear. They are broken." Jinny says stepping back from Opie. A look of shock that was quickly replaced with anger crossed his face.

"What the hell happened Jinny?" Opie asks seriously. Out of everyone Jinny met seven years ago in Charming, Opie was the one she formed a brotherly relationship with. Sure Happy is her brother, but he never showed too many emotions, not even where she is concerned but Opie treated her like a sister.

"That's why I'm here." Jinny said and shifted and looked around at the other members. A few looks showed recognition, but one showed shock. Jinny and Jax had a bit of trouble around the other. Not that they didn't like each other, just Jax thought Jinny was too young to be around the club and Jinny thought Jax was full of shit.

"And why is that exactly?" Jax asked stepping up to her. Jinny looked at Jax, then over to Happy, then back to Jax.

"I am here as a message. No family member of ANY son is safe from the Mayans, no matter how much distance you put between you and them." Jinny says. "I haven't had contact with Hap in like three years, but Kozik has been keeping tabs on me for him, and a group of Mayans moved into my town and they found out who I was and now I'm here." Jinny finishes.

"Chapel, now." Clay said. Tig speaks up as everyone turns to the clubhouse.

"Juice, Hap, and I will be a minute. The girls need clothes, Juice and I are going to lend them some, and Hap will probably want to make sure his sister is settled before he does anything." Clay nods.

"No longer than twenty minutes, there are a few people who aren't here yet. And before I forget, what's the deal with the red head?" Clay says. Jinny and Rachel exchange a look before turning to Happy.

"From what I gather, if it wasn't for Rachel here, then we wouldn't know about this little message. Rachel forced Jinny to come to Charming." Tig explained. Rachel and Jinny shifted, looking nervous at each other.

"Not just that. There is something we didn't mention at the diner." Jinny says, avoiding looking at her brother.

"And that was?" Clay asks.

"They marked Rachel," Jinny says. Happy clenches his fist and looks between Jinny and Rachel.

"And why was she marked." He asks.

"They know about your past relationship with her, and she kind of beat the shit out of one of their members for grabbing her." Jinny says and looks up at her brother. A pissed look was on his face before he turns and heads towards his bike. Jinny starts to go after him; she took about two steps before Tig put his hands on his shoulder.

"Let him go, he is blaming himself for what happened. He'll be back in time for the meeting though, he wouldn't risk it. Come on, let me get you some clothes and you can crash in my room until he gets back." Tig tells Jinny. She looks up at him and nods.

"It's why I didn't want him to know." Jinny whispers. "It was the whole reason he distanced himself from me in the first place." Tig pulled her into his side, careful of her rubs.

"He would have found out one way or another. They were sending a message. Even if you didn't tell him, he would have found out. They were probably waiting to see if you went to him. I'm pretty sure they had someone filming or at the least taking pictures of the beating." Tig tells her and walks with her under his arm to the clubhouse, being gentle not to tweak her ribs.

Kozik watched the display from the other side of Bobby. He was seething on the inside; he had been trying for years to get that kind of reaction from Jinny. But no, instead she gave it to Tig: The man who was holding a grudge against him.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu:<strong> Hope you enjoyed it. I think I'll try to update this story on Sundays, but we will see.


	4. Chapter 4

**JJ-Jefferu: **So I am not updating this story again for at least two weeks, the reason being I need to write more for it. I hope you understand and to **zoelynbrowie** I apologize, I know the meeting would have been a great thing to write but I have up until chapter 6 already written and I didn't think the meeting was important for the readers to know the details.

Now onto my Generic things for this story.

THANK YOU **TrappedinaPhoto** for being the wonderful wifey/bestie/daughter/kitty/whatever else I may have forgotten and Proofing this for me, seeing as without your reading over it would suck horribly.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also I am, again, using Song titles as Chapter titles. Let's see if you can guess the band. I am going to try to just use this band, until I run out of titles I like for my story. The titles of the SONG, not the song itself (cause I'm not sure I've listen to them all) sort of match the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Pro's and Con's of Breathing.<strong>

Jinny and Rachel had found it relatively easy to come to some sort of system in Charming. After Church two weeks ago, it was decided that the two would remain in Charming, permanently. It was more of a decision on Happy's part than anything else. He had sacrificed so much to keep his sister safe, only to have it backfire on him. Finding jobs for the both of them was a bit of a task, Jinny more so than Rachel. Rachel was a freelance journalist and took odds and ends jobs, plus she took a meaningless job at the Vet Clinic as a groomer. Jinny stuck to something in her comforter zone, working a night shift at one of the small gas stations just inside the small town, but she would help Gemma around the shop, if the occasion called for it.

In the two weeks that the duo had been in Charming, Jinny's bond with a Tig slowly was changing. Both of them could feel it, though neither wanted to act upon them. Instead of going to her brother when she needed help with something, Tig was Jinny's first choice. She was a bit put off at Happy's sudden _need_ to be a prominent force in her life now that she was stuck. Well, technically, forced to stay in Charming.

Tig and Jinny were very close now, and everyone could feel the sexual tension the two exerted. Though the both of them had admitted to themselves as well as each other, they refused to act on their physical attraction. They didn't need any back fire on the club if things went sour. Even though Jinny was never involved with the club before two weeks ago, she wasn't going to do something that would put any kind of strain on the already tense club.

"Jennifer," Rachel called out, in their shared apartment. It was about six-thirty in the morning, Jinny got off about twenty minutes ago and was just barely out of the shower.

"What is it Ray?" Jinny called back, towel wrapped around her upper body, just barely stopping mid-thigh on her. She walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, where she knew Rachel would be at; probably with Juice. He has been warming her bed a lot as of late.

"We have guests," Rachel says as Jinny enters the kitchen in nothing but a towel, hair dripping on the floor. Jinny would have blushed, but it's happened before in their home. All three of them, Levi included in this along with Jinny and Rachel had their share of unannounced visitors in a combination of their homes. It wasn't unusual for them.

"So?" Jinny said not caring the way she looked; she headed straight to the cabinets. Pulling a plate, a cup, and coffee mug down; placing it on the island in the middle of the room. "It's not like it hasn't been worse, Ray." Jinny looked up at her friend, noting that she was wrapped in Juice's arms, who was leaning against the sink.

"Aww, Doll you didn't need to dress up for me." Tig says looking over Jinny's exposed skin, taking his time, burning it to his memory.

"Jin, why don't you go get dressed before Happy shows up and kills Tig," Opie says, glaring at Tig. Opie, like Happy was in the beginning, didn't like the relationship Jinny had with Tig. Jinny looks away from her friend and her toy and over to the three sons in the room: Tig, was wearing his normal jeans and black shirt under his cut, Opie was wearing practically the same expect he had on a sweat shirt under his cut, and Jax was glaring at Tig, wearing the same thing as Opie.

"How about you two wait in the living room if you are uncomfortable with seeing a woman in a towel. I am too tired to deal with that. I just got off work twenty minutes ago and I will be having my coffee and waffles before anything else happens. So go sit down and relax, unless we are on some sort of deadline that I don't know about?" Jinny tells the two second generation sons. Opie and Jax shared a look before taking their coffee and heading into the living room. "Remotes on the center table," Jinny shouts to them.

"Yeah, yeah," Jax grumbles back.

"So," Jinny says looking up at Tig, sipping her coffee. "Why are you three here? And is my brother supposed to be coming or was Op, just trying to make me go get dressed?" The waffles spring up out of the toaster and Jinny grabs them throwing them onto her plate and grabs a knife and slaps some butter onto the golden brown waffles. The syrup, however, Jinny had to walk over to the pantry, which Tig was standing beside, to get the bulky liquid.

"Gemma wants you to be at the shop today. She has some shit to deal with, mainly Jax's junkie ex, and would like you to fill in." Tig explains and notices Jinny's shoulders drop and her exhale some air from her mouth.

"That why Jax looks ready to kill?" At Tig's nod, Jinny drowns her waffles in the syrup. "I guess I have no other choice than do I? Rachel will be tied up all damn day at the Vet's and I have the day off." Jinny says as she stabs the waffle and thrusts it into her mouth angrily.

"Sorry Doll," Tig says, Jinny rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"It's not like this is your fault Tig, I'll be happy to help. I'll need a good hour and a half before I'm ready to head into the garage, so see if she can hold it down until then. Because there is no way in hell I can drive there, plus my breakfast takes priority over _everything_." Jinny tells Tig, looking up from her food. Tig nods.

"I'll have Jax pass along the message. And your brother is coming in today. Wants to check up on you," and with that Tig leaves the kitchen. Jinny sighs.

"Can I get a ride to the garage, Juice?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to find another way home, I'll be back in thirty minutes," Jinny nods and continues eating as Juice and Rachel exit the kitchen.

"Bye baby girl," Jax says and drops his coffee cup in the sink, along with Opie's. "Opie says he'll see you later."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever just get the hell out of my apartment." Jinny waves him off as she finishes up her waffles and moves onto finishing her cup of coffee. Jinny brought down her cup from her lips and placed it onto the table, when a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Startled she jumps.

"Ya know Doll, you should pay more attention," Tig's voice whispers into her ear. A shiver runs down her spine as his hot breath touched her ear.

"Jesus Tig, don't sneak up behind me like that." Jinny says and looks over at Tig. "You are lucky too, that I put down my coffee. Because I promise you had you caused any to be spilt I would have slapped you." Jinny smacks Tig's arm.

"Sorry, Doll. Couldn't help it, we are the only ones here."

"Your point," Jinny asks as she slips out of his grasp, taking her dishes to the sink. Turning to Tig, Jinny smiled at him. "I still have to get ready for the day. I am working in a garage full of men, with customers who will likely bitch about something and make me want to punch them in the face. So unless you have a way to make the day more enjoyable, I could care less if we are the only ones in my apartment." Jinny tells Tig as she walks out of the kitchen. She barely took two steps down the hall before she was roughly thrown against the wall, her body pinned beside a picture of her, Levi, and Rachel, by Tig's body, his hands on either side of her head.

"Now Doll," Tig whispers huskily pushing her body more against the wall with his. "I can help you plenty," Tig finishes and crushes his lips to hers. Jinny's eye widen in shock. This was the very thing they were trying to avoid, but she couldn't help but return his kiss. There was just something about Tig that made her want to be close to him, in all aspects. Jinny brings her arms up from her side and wrap them around Tig's neck, pulling him closer. Tig's hands left the wall and began moving along her body. When his hands had traveled down to her breast, Jinny felt a tug at the towel. Jinny pulled back from the kiss.

"Tig," she whispered, lips swollen from their kiss.

"Hm," Tig replies his eyes slowly opening. Jinny's blue eyes met with Tig's more intense blue eyes. An emotion was clouding them; a look of longing was quickly replaced by a look of lust.

"We can't do this," Jinny keeps her voice in a whisper, trying to keep the situation calm.

"Why not," He growls inching his face closer to hers; to lessen the space she had created by pulling back. Jinny sighs and closes her eyes.

"Tig, we can't. As much as we both want to, we can't. Think about the club and Happy, if this turns to shit it would cause some tension. Happy would kill you," Jinny tries to reason with the Sergeant At Arms pinning her to the wall. She could feel how much he wanted her through the towel.

"Then we won't let it turn to shit. And to be sure we will keep this between us," Tig says against her lips. Just as Jinny opens her eyes and mouth to go and protest Tig's lips are on her again. Jinny's argument against Tig left her mind and all she cared about was his lips on hers. When he tugged at her towel Jinny shook her head and they pulled apart again, both short of breath. "What now," his eyes had darkened with need.

"Not in the open, take it to my room. Juice could be back at any minute," Tig understood and released Jinny. Jinny pulled him to her room. Tig slammed and pushed Jinny up against the door before attacking her neck and pulling off her towel.

**#%$***

Jinny felt the weird stares as Tig pulled into his spot at Teller-Morrow. She just ignored it, not like they were important. Most likely they were from hang arounds, again, because she was riding bitch to Tig. Though today it might have to do with what she was wearing a white skirt, a purple tank top and her knee high boots. Jinny tightened her arms before she released Tig and got off. As she started to walk off towards the office, someone grabbed her arm. Jinny turned and her eyes narrowed as she looked down at the hand on her arm.

"I suggest you release me," Jinny said very calmly and looked up at the blonde.

"I just wanted to give you some friendly advice, _sweetie_." Stacy smiled sweetly at Jinny. Jinny raised a brow then pulled off Stacy's hand from her arm.

"And what would that be _sugar_," Jinny said in the same fake sweet voice as Stacy, while looking over her shoulder at Tig. Tig was glaring at Stacy and an annoyed look firmly on his face.

"Stay away from Tig, we all know who he always crawls back too." Jinny couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Jinny laughs more and then suddenly stops and glares at the blonde. "Listen here _hunny _I don't give a shit what you say or do. But don't start assuming you know shit." Jinny says.

"What? You're just his flavor of the week, he'll throw you to the side soon enough and then some other son will have his way with you. What makes you think you're any better than the rest of us?" Stacy said. Jinny looked at her in shock.

"Are you calling me a crow eater?" Jinny growls, Stacy smirks.

"What else would you be? You're defiantly not an Old Lady, or family member."

"Bitch, I am above your skanky ass." Jinny says, slowly starting to lose her calm.

"Is that so?" Stacy says, smiling. Jinny nods. "_Hunny_ that's what we all think in the beginning. But all you are is another piece of ass to them."

"_Sugar_ if I was just another piece of ass to them, do you really think I would show my desperateness during the day?" Jinny says smirking, a look of disbelief covers Stacy's face and then she raises her hand and slaps Jinny across the face. Jinny's head snaps to the right, the slap had a lot of force behind it. When Jinny looks back at Stacy and saw a grin on her face she couldn't help but laugh. "Pathetic, I know three year olds who can slap harder than that, let me show you something that really hurts." Jinny says and punches Stacy in the nose.

"Woah, woah, woah," Tig says stepping up and pulling Jinny away from Stacy before a fight can break out. "Calm the fuck down Doll, she ain't worth it." Tig says to Jinny, but Stacy has to open her mouth.

"Oh I know she's not. Who in their right mind would care about some piece of shit?" Jinny struggles against Tig's hold on her.

"Tig, you better let me go, this whore needs to learn her place," Jinny growls, still trying to get out of his arms. Tig shakes his head.

"No," Tig says to Jinny and then glares at Stacy, who has blood coming down her face. "You, get your ass out of here. And you better not let me see you back here unless you have one of my brother's dicks in your mouth." Stacy stared at Tig in disbelief and storms off.

"Jesus, I can't get a fucking break." Jinny grumbles and relaxes into Tig's arms. "Is it always going to be like that? Whores jumping on me because I'm with you, even if it's not _with_ you," Jinny looks up at him. Tig looks at her and sighs.

"It would be worse if we were together. Doll, you have to remember I have been with a lot of women, she was the only one who didn't complain when I was rough,"

"Until now," Jinny smirks and leaves his arms. "I'll see you at lunch, because Tigger, you are defiantly taking me for chow,"

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu:<strong> This story moves fast for a reason. Just so you know they AREN'T in a relationship (Tig and Jinny). Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**JJ-Jefferu: ** So I'm updating this because I am retarded. I though chapter six wasn't finished but it's been done.. I want to thank **demonicseer** for the review they just gave me on this. I apologize if it takes me a while to update. I'm having trouble putting into words what I want to happen. Oh and I'm sorry how this chapter starts off. I just couldn't find any other way to start it. Oh and just so you are aware there is a huge gape in time between chapter four and this one, I just realized.

Now onto my Generic things for this story.

THANK YOU **TrappedinaPhoto** for being the wonderful wifey/bestie/daughter/kitty/whatever else I may have forgotten and Proofing this for me, seeing as without your reading over it would suck horribly.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also I am, again, using Song titles as Chapter titles. Let's see if you can guess the band. I am going to try to just use this band, until I run out of titles I like for my story. The titles of the SONG, not the song itself (cause I'm not sure I've listen to them all) sort of match the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me.<strong>

Tig pushed her up against the hall wall, his mouth attacking her neck while his hands began to roam and travel from her shoulders down to her waist. Once Tig's hands rested on her hips they slipped under her shirt. Jinny moaned at the sensation, his cold hands against her heated flesh, it sent shivers up her spine. Tig bit down at the junction of her neck and shoulder. When he was satisfied that it would leave an impression he began to suck on the same stop.

"Tig…" Jinny gasped as he continued to suck on her neck. Lust was overwhelming her senses. "We…Really…Should move into…Your room." Jinny barely managed to get out. Tig stopped his assault of her neck and pulled away from her reddened neck. His lust filled eyes bore into hers. Looking around Tig finally remembered where they were and took a step away from Jinny. Her hair was messed up; sticking p in direction it wasn't styled in, from their intense make out session. Her tank top was pushed up, exposing her belly piercing and the butterfly tattoo near it. Jinny's skirt was bunched up from his leg moving it up. Just taking in the sight of her disarranged clothes made him hard, he wanted to take her right then and there in the hall way.

Jinny watched Tig as he groaned. A sense of control over took his lust as her words sunk in. As much as they wanted to fuck right then and there, she knew it wasn't a good idea. Had she been a croweater or someone else, and not Happy's sister, it wouldn't have mattered. But that wasn't the case, she was Happy's sister. More importantly no one knew about them being together. It wasn't supposed to progress this far. It was just supposed to be casual sex but the more they became intimate the stronger their feelings seemed to grow.

"Shit," Tig cursed as he grabbed Jinny's hand and drags her the rest of the way to his room. "Forgot where we were." Tig confessed. This would be the first time the two had done this at the clubhouse. They usually just fucked at either Tig's or Jinny's. Tig threw his door open and pushed Jinny in before slamming and locking his door. After making sure the door was locked, Tig turned to Jinny. Jinny wore an innocent smile as she was sitting on the edge of his bed, without her shirt and skirt on. She was wearing a matching bra and panties set. A growl escaped Tig's mouth as he stalked towards the brunette on his bed. Carefully he pealed his cut off, placing it on the chair and unlacing his boots; kicking them under the chair.

"Damn, Baby, anxious?" Tig asked stepping up to her knees.

"Only for you," Jinny purred moving so she was on her knees and at eye level with the Charming Sergeant at Arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. "No one but you," with those four little words Tig crashed his lips to Jinny's in a rough and demanding kiss. As the kiss intensified, Tig started to push Jinny back. He wanted to be over her, but she wasn't having it. Slowly her arms left Tig's neck and traveled down his chest. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. When she reached the last button and undid it, she pulled back from Tig; a smirk forming on her face. Tig looked at her confused, wondering why she didn't follow his lead. It was unusual, she never refused before. Jinny slid her hands up to his shoulders, ghosting over his bare flesh. A shiver went down Tig's spine as Jinny pushed his shirt off his shoulders. The cool air hits Tig's newly exposed upper body and again a shiver goes down his spine.

"Baby, what are-," Jinny cuts him off by placing her index finger on his lips.

"Just relax, Tig." Jinny whispers in Tig's ears as she begins to kiss her way down from his ear down onto his neck. Jinny repays Tig for his earlier action and bits down on his neck, just below his ear and then sucks on the spot leaving him a hickey like the one she knew was on her neck. After she was satisfied with the mark she left she continued her way down Tig's body. When Jinny got to his nipples, she paused, debating if she wanted to pleasure him using them. Shaking her head, she decided against it, and continued down his chest to his stomach. When she reached the top of his pants she completely stopped and looked up at Tig. The look in his eyes told Jinny that he wanted her to continue. Bringing her hands up to the button of his jeans she unfastens them and starts to pull them down. Instead of being met with another layer of fabric, she is met with his slightly erect penis. "Commando today baby," Jinny looks up smirking. "Planned this did ya?" Tig smirks down at her and shrugs.

"It might have crossed my mind, Doll." Jinny laughs at Tig's response and pushes his jeans down to his ankles.

"Mmhmm, I bet. But I still think you planned it. So why should I reward you?" Jinny teases and wraps her hand around his shaft but isn't touching it. Tig groans.

"Please," Tig pleads down at the brunette who was inches, probably centimeters away from touching him. Jinny barely touches him as her hand did a once over then takes her hand away completely. "Don't tease me," Tig growls. Jinny smirks before she replaces the space where her hand had been with her mouth. Instantly Tig closes his eyes as Jinny begins to suck his penis. Occasionally Jinny would run her tongue over his length. Moans erupt from the Sergeant at Arms. He was in heaven, Jinny rarely went down on him. Jinny was all for pleasing Tig, but normally it was her hand not her mouth on his penis. As Jinny picked up her pace, Tig's moans steadily got louder. Tig was using all of his will power not to put his hand behind her head and force more of his penis into her mouth. But he kept reminding himself that she was not some random croweater but _his_ Jinny. After a few more minutes of this pace, Jinny feels Tig tense and before she could do more, Tig pushed her back. Jinny looked up at Tig, confusion clearly on her face.

"Wha-," this time Tig cut her off.

"No," he takes a calming breath, trying to calm himself. "Not today," Tig pushes her back onto the bed. Her back hit the bed and before she could think, Tig was on top of her. Tig pushed his lips to Jinny's. The kiss was rough, but unlike the ones they shared earlier. This kiss was laced with something else, something neither of them noticed; too caught up in the moment. Tig's lips left Jinny's mouth, gently this time, making his way down her neck and onto her shoulder. He paused at the bite mark he left earlier then continued to kiss her exposed skin. He pushed down her bra strap, exposing the rest of her shoulder to him. Jinny shivered at how gentle Tig was being, he was never this gentle with her. While it was nice, Jinny didn't like it nor did she want anything more than for Tig to thrust into her and make her cry out his name. As she felt Tig stop his assault on her shoulder, the pressure from her bra loosened and quickly it was off her body and thrown into some unknown corner of his room; probably joining countless other lost women's clothing in the room.

"Tig," Jinny gasped out as his mouth attached onto her left nipple. His hand began to rub her other breast. After a few minutes of this, Tig switches his actions around. Jinny moans and arches her back trying to get closer to Tig. He halts his actions at this movement and removes his mouth from her breast. A whimper leaves her mouth and a pleading look takes over her features. Tig shakes his head and starts to kiss down her stomach. In his mind he thought of the perfect place for his crow. He quickly shook off the thought as he focused his attention on pleasuring _his_ woman as she had done to him earlier. When his mouth reached her tattoo, Tig licked the ink of her butterfly. A moan left Jinny's mouth at Tig's actions as she looked down at him, with hooded eyes as he took her piercing into his mouth. Tig looked up at Jinny, blues eyes met blue eyes and the feeling intensified.

"Tig," Jinny whispers keeping her eyes locked with Tig's. "I need you. Please, _Alex_," Jinny pleads, purring his first name. Tig needed no more incentive and ripped off her panties. He positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his head at the opening. "Please, don't tease me," Jinny begged, this was all he needed to hear. Tig thrusts his penis into Jinny. They both moaned at the sensation. Tig pushed himself in completely before he pulled out and thrust harder into her than his first. The faster and harder his thrusts were, the louder Jinny would moan. After a while, Jinny tenses up, close to reaching her climax.

"Alex," Jinny pants, sweat pouring down her forehead and glistening between their bodies. "I'm-," but instead of finishing her sentence; Jinny comes and screams. "ALEX," a few minutes after Jinny came, she felt Tig's release as she felt his seamen flow out of her opening and down her legs onto the bed. Tig hovers above her for a minute or two, panting trying to catch his breath, before he rolls over and lands on the bed beside Jinny. Both lay there panting trying to even their breathing out. Once they are both breathing regularly Tig pulls the blanket that was under them, onto them and pulls Jinny into his chest. Jinny cuddles into his chest and closes her eyes. Sleep over taking her.

There was no sounds inside the room, expect for the light snore coming from Jinny's sleeping frame. Tig had propped himself up so that he could watch Jinny as she slept. He was deep in thought, analyzing his earlier thoughts as he gently ran a hand through Jinny's sweat covered hair. He had been possessively thinking of Jinny, that she was his and _only_ his. And from as far as he knew, Jinny was just sleeping with him. Tig wasn't about to let that change, Jinny would stay his. What had stuck out the most in his mind was his thought of where to put his crow. He had never had that thought before, not even his ex-wife, who was the mother of his twins. Yet here he was thinking the perfect place for Jinny to have his crow was just under her collar bone with one of the wings dipping down into her cleavage. Before Tig's thought could run more much, someone knocked on his door. Tig slid out of his bed and grabbed his discarded pants and slipped them on before opening his door. Happy stood on the other side of the threshold a concerned look on his face.

"What is it Hap?" Tig asks opening the door a bit wider.

"Have you seen Jinny? She left her phone with me earlier and I haven't seen her since the party started." Happy asks holding up Jinny's purple phone. Tig nods and opens his door further and motions to his bed. There was no way he was going to lie to her brother about where she was. He would go looking.

"She is asleep. And before you start bitching at me about how she is not a croweater or someone to use and throw away. Hear me out." Tig asks Happy, his hands up in a defensive way as an angry look takes over the concern look on the Killers face.

"You better be convincing, brother. That's my little sister, Tig." Happy tells him. Tig steps into the hall and close the door a bit, lessening the amount of light from the hallway pouring into his room. Tig knew the possibility of Happy throwing punches was high, especially when it came to his sister. He still felt guilty about his sister getting beat up as a message to him and the club.

"At first things started off as casual sex; neither one of us wanted things to progress farther because we didn't want blow back on the club if things went south. But the more we were together the more things seemed to shift. We both felt something towards the other, and I guess that it just escalated from there." Tig paused and looked back into the room at the sleeping brunette in his bed. "Why do you think I rarely stay at the clubhouse? I am with Jinny, unless it was a late night because of club business. You sister is more than just some pussy to me. I care about her, a hell of a lot more that I thought I would. Even more than the mother of my kids and we were married." Tig tells Happy as he looks back at the man that was like his best friend. "I feel this possessive urge when it comes to her and I even thought of a perfect place for my crow to go on her." Happy's eyes narrow at the mention of Tig crowing his baby sister. Again Tig throws his hands up in defense. "I would never do that without your approval brother, okay? I know how much your opinion affects Jinny, even if she doesn't show it. If you didn't approve she wouldn't do it. And brother, I hope you're okay with this because I want this in the open. I can tell how much it bothers Jinny to hide it, even if she was the one to suggest it." Tig finishes and tense, fully expecting Happy to hit him. Instead Happy shocked him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I've never seen or heard you this passionate about anything other than the club." Happy starts closing his hand on Tig's shoulder and squeezing it. "But as long as you make her happy and don't hurt her, I'll learn to live with it." Tig nods. "But I swear to you this," Happy's voice drops a few octaves, going into his killer voice. "You hurt her and I'll kill you. Brother or not Jinny is all I have left." Happy finishes.

"Never would. I'd rather have my dick sawed off and forced down my throat than intentionally hurt Jinny." Happy could tell just how serious Tig's feelings for his sister were by his statement. Tig had admitted he would rather have his penis cut off than hurt her.

"You have my blessing then," Happy hands Tig, Jinny's phone, and walks off. Tig turns back to his room and closes the door and locks it before slipping off his pants. Tig places Jinny's phone on the bedside table and crawls into bed with his brunette lover. Jinny smiled and immediately snuggled back into Tig's side. Tig wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled her flush against his chest and locked his arms, leaving little chance for Jinny to leave his arms.

"Mine," Tig mumbles into Jinny's hair as he relaxes and drifts to sleep. Jinny peaked open her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Thank you," Jinny whispers into his chest. She had heard his conversation with her brother and it made her feel more secure in this relationship, if that's what you wanted to call it, with Tig. Just hearing him stand up to her brother made her drift to sleep with a smile firmly intact on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu: <strong>So there are together now, just not together. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review, it inspires me.


	6. Chapter 6

**JJ-Jefferu: **If you haven't noticed, if you read my other SOA story(now stories), that **Angel N Darkness** has been my reason for updating my SOA stories. But I would also like to thank **DragonBby** for her awesome reviews on all five of my posted chapters, before now. Also I apologize I will not make a promise on when I'll update again. I am currently working on chapter seven and won't post it until I've at least started chapter eight. So I will not make a promise that I may break.

This chapter takes place directly after chapter five, just thought I'd let you know.

Now onto my Generic things for this story.

THANK YOU **TrappedinaPhoto** for being the wonderful wifey/bestie/daughter/kitty/whatever else I may have forgotten and Proofing this for me, seeing as without your reading over it would suck horribly.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also I am, again, using Song titles as Chapter titles. Let's see if you can guess the band. I am going to try to just use this band, until I run out of titles I like for my story. The titles of the SONG, not the song itself (cause I'm not sure I've listen to them all) sort of match the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Carpal Tunnel of Love.<strong>

Groaning Jinny rolled over away from the warmth of Tig's body. Slowly her eyes opened, sitting up she rubs her eyes. The blanket, previously covering Jinny, fell to her waist allowing the cool of the room to start to cool her heated body. Spying Tig's mobile on the nightstand, she noticed hers next to it. '_Happy must have given it to Tig after they had their talk last night, or was it this morning._' Jinny thought, she really couldn't be sure of what time it was then or what time it was now. A smile crossed her face as she thought about what she overheard. Tig rolled over grasping for Jinny, when he came up with nothing Jinny giggled. Tig's eyes slowly opened looking at her.

"Why the fuck are you up?" Tig grumbled his voice thick with sleep.

"Just woke up, had to piss. Calm down," Jinny throws the blanket completely off her and walks into the bathroom. After she finishes her business, Jinny walked back into the bedroom. Tig was sitting up against the head board, a cigarette in his mouth, watching her. "What is it?" Jinny asked grabbing one of Tig's shirts from the dresser and pulling it on.

"I talked with your brother last night," Tig says putting his cigarette in a tray, on the nightstand, and pulled Jinny to him once she was within arm's length. "About us," he mumbled into her hair. Jinny nodded.

"I know, I heard you, woke up and noticed you were gone." Jinny tells the man who wrapped his arms around her.

"Good, saves me the time explaining it then," Jinny rolled her eyes.

"What time is it?" Jinny asked turning to look at Tig.

"Almost 8," Tig tells her. Jinny smiles, she had the day off and was helping around the garage today.

"Want some coffee? I ain't working today, just helping around here today and I know you aren't scheduled to start work until ten." Jinny asked. Tig looked at Jinny before kissing her.

"Sure Doll, then I can help you clean up." Tig says suggestively, wiggling his eye brows. Jinny rolls her eyes.

"Alright Trager, I'll be back" Jinny slips from his arms and kisses his cheek. Jinny walks across the room to the dresser that held some of her clothes, they were mostly shorts and pants, a pair or two of panties and a bra. Jinny quickly grabs a pair of shorts and pulls them on and then exits Tig's room. The clubhouse was quiet for the most part, but there was some noises coming from the kitchen. As Jinny entered the kitchen she ignored whoever was in there and went directly for the coffee pot and began the process of making a new pot.

"Not like you to stay the night, lass." Chibs accented voice startles Jinny causing her to jump.

"Jesus Chibs," Jinny says turning to the Scotsman. "Don't scare me like that," Jinny says putting a hand over her head. "Yeah, you're right. I don't normally stay the night."

"Then why are ye here?" Chibs asks, as Kozik enters the kitchen.

"Mornin' Chibs, Jinny," Kozik greets and sits down at the table.

"I fell asleep," Jinny said answering Chibs question and grabbed a coffee cup and poured some of the fresh coffee into the cup.

"Wait, when did you get here? I didn't see you anywhere?" Kozik asks. Jinny continues fixing Tig's coffee, ignoring the questions.

"So it begins," Happy says entering the kitchen. Jinny turns to her brother.

"What does?" She asks innocently looking at her brother. Happy shot her a knowing look.

"Fetching his coffee and wearing his clothes." Jinny snorts.

"I've been stealing his clothes for months. And as for the coffee, it's a rarity. Won't happen often," Happy shakes his head as Tig enters the room.

"Now I can see what took so long, Doll." Tig says walking up too his girl and grabbing the coffee from her. He plants a kiss on her lips before drinking some of the black liquid. He was showing Kozik and Chibs that Jinny was _his._ Kozik stood up so fast his chair fell backwards and hit the floor; an outraged look on his face.

"What is this?" He yells looking between the short brunette and the Charming Sergeant at Arms.

"I'm just showing Jinny some appreciation. After all she was getting _my_ coffee." Tig tells Kozik smugly and pulls Jinny to him. Jinny let out a sigh and looked over to her brother. Happy shook his head. Jinny knew that Tig was using the most obvious approach at telling the others that she was off limits, but she also knew that Tig was trying to rile Kozik up. Now that she was thinking about it, she wasn't even sure why Kozik was even in Charming.

"Your coffee," Kozik says shocked and looked over at Jinny. "That your shirt too?" Tig nods, as does Jinny.

"Yeah got a problem with it blondie?" Tig asks pulling Jinny in front of him and wrapping his arms around her. Kozik looked speechless as his eyes flickered between the new couple and then over to Happy.

"And you're ok with _Tig_ being with her?" Kozik asks Happy, who just shrugs. Kozik looks at Jinny then back to the Killer. "Yet you bitched to me to not go near her? What the hell Hap?" Kozik yells an angry expression on his face. Jinny steps back into Tig slightly scared. She had never seen Kozik like this before. Happy took a step towards the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jinny asks looking between the two. "If you had an interest in me then you shouldn't have let something my brother said stop you. Besides it wouldn't have worked." Jinny continued. Kozik stared at her.

"Why do you say that?" Kozik asked confused. Jinny rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter you were gutless," Jinny starts staring at Kozik. "You let my brother be your deciding factor and I never would have let us happen."

"How long,"

"How long, what,"

"How long have you been screwing, Tig," Kozik shouts; Jinny looks up at Tig, who smirks down at her.

"Why does it matter?" Jinny asks, not seeing why it mattered.

"Just answer the question, _Jennifer_." Kozik growls, clenching and unclenching his fists that were resting at his sides.

"Five months," Jinny tells him. Kozik looks shocked.

"Since you got here?" Jinny nods. "You've been screwing Trager since you got here? Jesus Jinny, it's Tig for Christ sake, he's using you!" Kozik yells. Tig tightens his hold on Jinny.

"You better stop yelling at her Kozik or I'll beat the shit out of you," Tig growls. Before things can escalate anymore, Clay walks into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on? And why the hell are you here Kozik?" Clay demands. Everyone looks at Clay. "Answer me,"

"We need help Clay. Someone is attacking _anyone_ associated with the sons. We think this might be bigger than the Mayans. We think that might have been a false warning by someone else using the Mayans as scapegoats." Kozik explains and shifts his eyes towards Jinny. Jinny catches this and tenses up. Tig feels Jinny's body tense up and looks down at her.

"What aren't you saying Kozik." Jinny asks, knowing the tell-tell sign that he wasn't telling everything. "Tell me!" Jinny yells at him.

"Kozik," Happy rasps. "What aren't you saying?" Kozik looks between the brother and sister.

"It's Margret," both Happy and Jinny stare wide eye at the blonde.

"What about her? What happened to Maggie?" Jinny shouts, trying to get out of Tig's arm and over to Kozik, but Tig won't release her. In a second flat Happy was across the room holding Kozik by his collar.

"What the hell happened to my sister, Kozik? She was in _your_ protection!" Happy yells at the blonde.

"Wait, your sister? I thought Jinny was your sister?" Chibs asks. Jinny sighs and looks over at her brother.

"I am his sister. We have another sibling, a sister, Margret, Happy's twin. They don't exactly get along, hence why she lives in Tacoma." Jinny explains.

"Are there anymore family members we need to know about Happy? Every time we hear about one, there's trouble."

"Nah, I think we are straight. Mag's is our only sibling, besides each other. Mom's up in Bakersfield; only has three kids. Though my dad is another story," Jinny explains.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu:<strong> Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. But I hoped you enjoyed it.

Please Review?

I would be a happy white eighteen year old if you did (:


End file.
